


Choosing what to wear

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: Requests [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eid party, Flirting, Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of the past, Skam France - Freeform, but not in a bad way, choosing what to wear, green turtleneck shirt, in a surprising way, lucas' denim shirt, picking out clothes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Request: Can i request a fluffy elu headcanon where they were deciding what to wear for the eid party? (i am not over the return of lucas' denim shirt and the rise of eliott's green turtleneck)





	Choosing what to wear

Lucas had been staring at his closet for the last 30 minutes. He was never one to really care about his clothes, the romance hoodie being his favorite and all (and now Eliott's sweaters too, but no one needed to know that). But now he wanted to dress up a little, letting Imane know he put some thought into it. He sighed for the twentieth time and called out for Eliott. 

Eliott came rushing through the door, which made Lucas laugh. “I don’t know what to wear, you have to help me”, Lucas said after seeing the panicked look in Eliott's eyes. Eliott shook his head in amusement and started to look through Lucas’ closet.

He held up a denim shirt. “What about this one?” Lucas totally forgot he had that one in his closet. The main reason being because he pushed it all the way to the back, after that evening where Chloe had tried to take it off. He shuddered a little bit at the thought. But now Eliott was looking at him with a special glint in his eyes, making Lucas wonder why he had taken out that shirt in particular. 

“You should wear this”, Eliott said, looking Lucas up and down, eyes intense when they met the other boy’s eyes. Lucas should be used to it by now, but he wasn’t. That stare still gave him chills in the best way possible. He lifted his eyebrows in question and Eliott smiled a little, before explaining. “You looked so hot in this when I saw you at that party.” 

Lucas choked on his own spit and looked up at Eliott with a surprised face. “You saw me at the party?”, he asked, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Yeah, I saw you.” Eliott whispered in his ear, suddenly close. “How could I not? You were the most beautiful person there. All dressed up, smoking joints with your friends. I was about to make a move that night, you know.” Eliott smiled, again looking at Lucas with that intense stare in his eyes. Lucas didn’t know what to say, being totally flabbergasted that Eliott was there and he didn’t see him. 

“Why didn’t you?” Lucas asked him, even though he could probably guess the answer. “Because I saw you kissing Chloe and thought I didn’t have a chance”, came the answer. Which was exactly like Lucas expected. He giggled a little at the venom in Eliott's voice when he said Chloe’s name. 

Lucas put his hands around Eliott's neck and looked up at him with what he knew was a pleading look Eliott couldn’t ignore. “I would’ve let you take me away from that party if you had asked”, he whispered before kissing Eliott. They lost themselves in the kiss for a while, until Eliott pulled away and told Lucas to get dressed. 

Eliott set himself down on the bed to look. Lucas smiled a little at that, before looking back at Eliott and noticing he was dressed in sweats and a shirt. “Babe?” Eliott only hummed in response. “Shouldn’t you get dressed too?”. Eliott looked at himself and stood up. “I was about to get dressed, but then you started yelling.” 

“I didn’t yell!” Lucas huffed, being fake offended. “I just spoke a little louder than normal”. “Sure you did, mon amour”, Eliott said while giving Lucas a kiss on his head. He hugged the shorter boy from behind and walked over to the closet himself. 

“Now you have to help me. I don’t know what to wear either”. Lucas looked confused, wondering why Eliott would stare at his closet, when the only things inside were Lucas clothes (and a couple of Eliott hoodies, but then again, no one needed to know that). Eliott chuckled and pulled out a bag, filled with clothes. He dumped them all onto the bed and let Lucas look. 

“So, you just brought your whole wardrobe with you instead of just asking me to come to yours”, Lucas looked skeptical, but he still had a smile on his face, being totally endeared by Eliott. “Ouais”, Eliott shrugged and pointed to the clothes, “now help me”. 

Lucas pulled up clothes from the bed, looking at every shirt with a frown on his face, thinking about how it would look on Eliott. Sometimes he would hold up a shirt in front of his boyfriend and then shake his head. Eliott looked at him, totally amused by what was happening. He didn’t think Lucas would take it this seriously. 

After a couple of minutes Lucas held up a green, turtleneck shirt. He kept looking back and forth between the shirt and Eliott. Eliott still had a soft smile on his face when Lucas looked him in the eyes. “This one.” He said, totally sure of himself. Eliott grabbed the shirt from Lucas hands and started to change. He only brought two set of pants, so he just picked one, not really caring about it. 

When he was dressed, he looked over to Lucas. The look in the boy’s eyes totally floored him. He couldn’t even name it, something between horny, soft and totally in love. Eliott smiled softly, knowing how good he looked in that shirt and walked over to Lucas. 

“Close your mouth baby,” he said, still smiling. Lucas snapped his mouth shut and looked down, a bit embarrassed by his reaction. He knew Eliott would look good in it, but this just wasn’t fair. Eliott tipped his chin up and kissed him, full of passion and love. 

Needless to say, they arrived at the party a bit too late, hair being a total mess and both wearing a matching, sly smile.


End file.
